


interlude

by prequels



Series: Look Me in the Stars [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/pseuds/prequels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sansa," scolded the queen, hurrying past her daughter. "Look away from the sun, child. You'll go blind. Come. We have the wounded to tend to."<br/>Sansa nodded, following her mother, unable to stop blinking the sunspots out of her eyes. Foolishly, Theon wished the pattern of his flaming legacy would stay inscribed into her vision forever. After a moment, he shuddered. He realized it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

> greek mythology theon/sansa as apollo/cassandra -- pre-reek theon meets character-developing sansa. look for porcelain, ivory, steel, references. based on the alt-j song

It killed him.

Killed him that he'd never seen her perfect smile, her bright eyes, her iridescent skin until this moment. It killed him that she led a life devoted to him, yet he'd been deprived of her sight, her sounds, her touch until today. It killed him that she had been his all the while, but he'd never known it.

It killed him that she was his, but he could never be hers.

* * *

 

She resisted, the first time. Fear was something he'd never known; only anger and disappointment. He soothed her with careful touches and whispered words. She gave him a kiss, and he went reeling. Considered what it would be like to bring her to the heavens. But she belonged here, and he didn't. Try as he might, he would never be able to give up his world for her.

* * *

 

"I was afraid you would hurt me," she told him. They lay on the cold marble floor of her temple for him, bare. He felt inexplicably alone -- as if he was imagining her voice, and if he turned his head to look at her, the space beside him would be empty.

But she rested her palm against his cheek, turning him to look at her.

"Sansa," he said, watching her bite her lip. "Never." But the words didn't feel right coming off his lips, like they were of a language he would never know. A language only she could understand. It took him a moment to realize what it was. A lie.

Closing his eyes, trying to ignore the heat of her hand in his, she sighed. "Never."

* * *

 

He loved her gasps and moans, her porcelain skin, the flutter of her lashes when he kissed a pulse point. He loved how vulnerable she was, how everything she did was delayed by hesitation. He loved how she would give into him, how she would let her walls fall as soon as she met his eye.

But no matter how much he wanted to, he could never love her.

* * *

 

"I've a present for you," he said, waltzing into the temple. He watched her shiver at his voice and grinned. She stood, silently asking. He put a hand on her waist and his lips on hers.

She shrieked.

Eyes still shut, he felt her crumple to the floor in front of him. Silence. Then a sob. His eyes snapped open, but stayed focusing in front of him instead of lowering to Sansa on the floor.

"Theon," she said, but it wasn't like the other times she'd said it -- more of a plea, less of a prayer. "Is it --"

Not letting her finish, he sat beside her. "You're like me now, Sansa."

She looked up at him with a confused smile, and he tapped her temple. "Everything."

"Everything?" she repeated, perplexed.

"Everything, he agreed. "Everything is inside your head."

* * *

 

She was happy of his gift, he could tell, but something had changed. He could not longer read her through her eyes. She kept them to the ground. She still gave him that breathy moan when he marked her as his, but she no longer sighed his name.

* * *

 

He took her for the first and last time in the corner by the altar, and though she moaned and sighed and came, the tears that started when he gently broke her open didn't stop until it was done, though he could tell the pain had stopped long before.

* * *

 

The next time he entered his temple, she spat in his face.

He grabbed her wrists so hard they began to bruise, pushed her against the wall.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" he asked her.

She took a shaky breath. "My family, dead. My brother gone, mangled by Achilles. My city burnt and sacked, destroyed. And you -- with the Greeks!" She choked on her tears and he tightened his grip, fury growing inside of him, boiling, threatening to overflow. "I wish you'd never come here. I was a fool to be your priestess, and even more a fool to be your lover. Leave this city!"

"Sansa," he growled. Oh, how he wanted to kill her, strangle her; and how easy it would be, too -- if not for her perfect blue eyes, her rosy lips, her ivory skin. "Don't think I won't. But be careful -- there will come a time when you're thankful for my gift, only to have it cursed. When it will help you save the lives of your family, none will believe you." He let go of her, let her gasp and fall to the floor. "You're welcome."

He left without a glance back.

* * *

He watched her.

Oh, yes, of course he watched the important stuff as well. He understood how invested he was in the Trojan War -- as if Asha would ever shut up about it. This was _big_. This was _significant_. He understood. And he played his part -- a part he was supposed to ignore, but none of the other gods did, and none seemed to care anymore. He gave advice, he protected innocents, even guided an arrow or two.

But still he watched her. The war was on the forefront of his mind, but somehow the part with her in it, the memories seeping in around the edges, seemed more important.

He watched her bathe with her maidens, he watched her care for her nephew and cousins. He watched her slip her sandals on in the mornings, and he watched her place them carefully beside her while she slept at night. Sometimes, when she went to sleep while a battle was still raging outside the walls of her city, she slept with her sandals on. He watched her give the occasional sidelong glance to the brother who had ruined everything, and when she said his name in conversation she seemed to be resisting the urge to spit. _Paris_ , she would growl. It made Theon smile a bit.

Once, he watched her wistfully stare at the noonday sky. He wondered what she thought when she thought of him; which memories returned to her mind when his name graced the lips of others.

"Sansa," scolded the queen, hurrying past her daughter. "Look away from the sun, child. You'll go blind. Come. We have the wounded to tend to."

Sansa nodded, following her mother, unable to stop blinking the sunspots out of her eyes. Foolishly, Theon wished the pattern of his flaming legacy would stay inscribed into her vision forever. After a moment, he shuddered. He realized it already was.

* * *

 

Tears streamed down, soaking her robes, She sat in a room of stony-faced royalty. She was horrified less by the passing of her brother, but by her family, sitting in solemnity, in silence.

"Hector -- I told you," she was muttering, cradling her knees to her chin, scratching her nails so hard down her legs that the fabric of her chiton ripped and blood began to stain it red. "I told you all! So many, many times!"

They either didn't hear, or didn't care, or it was Theon's fault.

* * *

 

She'd tried to warn them, and for that, Theon was proud. "It's not a gift," she cried, running around in a panic through the celebrating crowds of her family and her people. "It's a treacherous trap, crafted by Odysseus himself. Beware the horse! Expel it from our city! Danger broods inside -- this is the end!"

With a wave of finality, she realized it really was the end. Lucky for her, she had seen it coming. _Go,_ Theon screamed from leagues and leagues away -- she could never hear him, but the words needed to escape him. _Run while you can! Leave the city, save yourself!_

Instead, she waited for the attack. 

* * *

 

"Sansa."

It was the last time she would ever see him, he knew. She knew it as well, he presumed. Even without her sight, she would know. The scene held the foreboding edge of finality, suspended in the air like a bird, almost waiting for the lion to pounce on its prey. She sat, hostage, tied up, in the tent of Agamemnon. It was too warm for nighttime -- the burning of her city forced the temperature higher.

"This is it." Her voice shook, but she held her chin high, the moonlight coloring her skin like steel. "It's -- It's over. She'll kill me. I've seen it."

"Clytemnestra," Theon growled, the word like a gash across his pretty face. "I'll slaughter her."

"No," Sansa said at once, staring at him. "No, you won't."

He didn't know how to respond, but after a moment, she beat him to it. "I sail for Argos when the sun rises."

"Then it never will," he argued, though he knew it was in vain. Though the sun was his to control, he wouldn't leave it to burn out.

"Liar," she accused, though the word didn't sound so horrible when released for his lips. "I only wish --"

"Elysium," he promised, "the Isle of the Blest. Anything you want, it is yours. I swear on the River Styx."

"I wish for you to never see me again. Do not bear witness to my death."

He couldn't look at her. It killed him, tore him apart. He wanted to curl up and die. Instead, he forced his mouth open, and managed to croak a single word out.

"Granted."

Theon vanished before he realized that he could never set eyes on her face again. He hadn't glanced at her a last time. Even now, her features began to muddle in his mind, obscuring her face until he could barely recall it -- a wisp of auburn hair, eyes shining wit his spirit inside. This was what happened, then. This was how the story of a hero ended. Theon didn't comprehend why it was such a surprise -- he just had never imagined it so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has ideas for any more ships, hmu please


End file.
